


What happens in the hospital

by Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Hospitals, Making Friends, Romance, Sasuke has one arm, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin/pseuds/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin
Summary: Sakura works in a hospital looking after a coma patient with one arm. When he wakes up she realises he’s an asshole but still becomes friends with him.I don’t own Naruto. If I did it’d be a lot more stupid.





	1. Part 1

Sakura was doing her rounds in the hospital just like normal. And just like everyday she went to check on her coma patient last. 

He had been there for over a month now and no one had come to visit him at all. From what she gathered he had been in a severe car accident and had lost his left arm below the shoulder as a result. 

His name was Sasuke Uchiha, they were about the same age and honestly she felt sorry for him. She checked everyday for changes in his condition. 

The day he woke up she had just walked in his room and to her surprise he was already trying to leave the bed. 

“Woah there Mr Uchiha.”

She gently pushed him back down on the bed. 

“Who the hell are you?” His voice was groggy and cracked from not being used for so long. 

“That’s a nice way to greet your doctor,” she chuckled. 

“What happened?”

“That’s what I need to ask you, what’s the last thing you remember, what’s your name and what year are we in?”

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha, it’s 2019 and the last thing I remember is driving, after that it’s blurry.” 

“That’s understandable, you were in a car accident and then you were in a coma for four weeks and three days,” she said calmly. 

“Holy shit.” 

She gave him a drink and examined him despite his protests. He took a moment to look around and seemed to notice his missing arm. 

“My arm..” 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save it.” 

“I don’t want to stay here.” 

“Well sorry but you’re gonna have to stay here for a while yet.” 

“How long?”

“Can’t say for sure yet, maybe a month. Your body is weak from the coma and we need to make sure your injuries heal properly.”

He groaned and his fell back against his pillow. 

“So you’re my doctor for the next month I’m guessing?” 

“Yes, my name is Sakura Haruno. You can call me anything but stupid.” 

She finished checking him over then went to his chart and filled some stuff out. 

“Well I have to go but I’ll see you tomorrow Mr Uchiha,” she said as she put the chart down. 

“Just call me Sasuke.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Sasuke,” she smiled. 

 

Over the course of the first week after Sasuke woke up he already had the nurses in the palm of his hand. Even the married nurses seemed to favour him due to his looks and deep voice. This annoyed Sakura to no end. 

He didn’t like anyone touching him so he would ask them to leave and they listened. He refused sponge baths and always tried to go to the bathroom by himself even though Sakura warned him his body was weak and he should at least have someone there in case he needed them. 

“Do you not want to get better?” She asked him when she came to his room one day as he slowly came out of the bathroom using the wall as support. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Then you can’t keep doing this,” she said as she helped him bed into the bed despite his protest. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he smirked. 

“The nurses need to change your bandages and if you don’t stay clean you’ll get an infection,” her arms crossed over her chest.

“Not my fault they can’t say no to me,” his smirk grew. 

“I knew you were doing it on purpose.” 

“And I won’t get infected cause I stay clean from the sink.” 

“That’s no where near good enough.” 

“Whatever you say doctor pinky.”

“Annoying,” she huffed under her breath as she left. 

 

Over the course of the second week Sasuke still didn’t let the nurses touch him, he did however let Sakura do it, only because she yelled at him and threatened to knock him out if needed. They also came to a compromise that he could shower himself only if he left the door slightly open and agreed for a male nurse to be present outside the door. 

He also started physiotherapy with a man named Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura had told him about Naruto the day before but what she left out was how much he talked. Sasuke wanted the leave from the first minute but didn’t because it was how he would get out of here, plus Sakura had threatened to keep him here longer if he don’t go to the sessions. 

Sakura came into his room after his session with Naruto finished. 

“And how’s my favourite patient,” she said sarcastically. 

“Fucking brilliant,” he groaned at his sore muscles, the coma had killed the nice muscles he once had. 

“I thought you would say that so I got you this,” she held up a paper bag. 

“I can’t suffocate myself with paper.”

“I thought you might be sick of hospital food,” she laughed and pulled the greasy takeout food from the bag. 

“Why would you do that?” 

“I don’t want to sound nosey but I noticed no one had come to see you so I figured someone had to sneak this in for you.” 

Sasuke’s face turned from bright to sour. 

“That’s none of your business,” he growled slightly. 

“I never thought it was but that doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes.” 

“Just shut up,” he said and rolled to look at the window, ignoring the food. 

“Ok. The food is yours, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She then left, she wasn’t offended by him, lots of people didn’t want to talk about their lives outside of the hospital. She understood that perfectly but she had grown oddly fond of the dark haired man because of that she was worried if he would be ok outside hospital. 

 

The next week Sasuke grew quiet. The witty banter that had passed between them became one sided. He didn’t complain when she changed his bandages. Even Naruto had come to her after a session with Sasuke asking if he was ok. 

“Hey Sasuke?” She said one day while changing his bandages. 

“Hm?” 

He didn’t even look her way, just kept starring out the window. 

“What’s going on?” She asked gently. 

He turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t look at me like that, you and I both know things have changed.” She finished the bandages and sat in the chair next to his bed, “Talk to me.”

He sighed and looked at the ceiling for a moment. 

“You’re not gonna leave until I talk are you?”

“Nope, as you’re doctor I need to look after all aspects of your health, including mental.” 

Silence filled the room for several moments before he finally started talking. 

“You just reminded me that I have no one to care about me.” 

“That can’t be true.” 

“It is. All my friends don’t talk to me anymore, my parents are dead and my brother is in jail.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s not anyone’s but my own fault.” 

“I doubt that.”

“How would you know.”

“Well I can’t say anything for your family but anyone that stops being someone’s friend and doesn’t even come see them in the hospital after a severe accident, one that had been on the news, then they didn’t deserve to be your friend in the first place, no matter what you did to push them away.” 

“You don’t know what I did.”

“So what, I’ve known you for only a few weeks and even though you are a bit of a sarcastic dick you’re still a nice guy.” 

He starred at her dumbfounded. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. 

“You’re welcome and if it counts for anything I’ll come visit you more often.”

“Oh?”

“I’ll bring more food from outside the hospital,” she smiled and stood up.

“Fine,” he grumbled quietly but smiled. 

 

Sakura enjoyed becoming friends with her patients but becoming friends with Sasuke was different. Maybe it was because she knew no one else visited him or that they were both sarcastic idiots. Either way she started visiting him after her shift everyday or during her break, she brought food or a deck of cards. Sometimes she even just sat there doing some paperwork while he read a book. 

Slowly Sasuke came out of his shell to her, they would chat about random stuff from their lives. Sakura told him stories from her time in medical school and he told her about his work as a writer. She made a reminder to go find his book, something that made him blush slightly. Sasuke even started talking more to Naruto, something the blonde was very happy about. 

“Hey Sakura?” Sasuke asked one evening after her shift. 

“Yea?” She looked up from her book. 

“Why do you care so much?” 

“I don’t know. I just do.” 

“That’s not a real answer,” he frowned causing her to sigh. 

“I guess I just don’t like the idea that you’re alone.”

“So it’s pity.”

“No it’s someone actually being nice to you.” 

 

By the time Sasuke was finally allowed to leave Sakura had given him strict instructions to look after himself and that he had to come for a check up twice a week for a month. 

She was actually sad when he left, he had taken up so much of her day that she now was bored without him being there. 

What she didn’t expect was that she would walk out through the waiting room after her shift one night and find Sasuke sitting there.

“Hey Sasuke are you ok?” She asked as she walked over to him. “Our appointment isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Yea I came to see you,” he said matter of factly. 

“Seriously?”

“Yea doctor pinky, I wanna take you on a date.” 

“Miss me that much did you?” She laughed. 

“Yea I did.”


	2. Part 2

“Honey I’m home!” Sasuke called out after returning to the apartment from his morning jog. 

From down the hall he heard his girlfriend groan loudly making him smirk. 

Last night had been Naruto’s birthday and his girlfriend of two years had gotten very drunk because she wasn’t working the next day. He chose to be sober because he had a meeting for his next book the next morning. 

He opened the door to their bedroom and could see Sakura curled up under the covers. 

“Good morning,” he said unnecessarily loudly then fell heavily on the bed next to the mountain of blankets. 

“Hmmm,” the mountain groaned. 

“What was that?”

“I hate you,” Sakura poked her head out of the blankets looking very disgruntled. 

“I love you too,” Sasuke whispered and kissed her temple, “come on I’ll make you breakfast before I leave.”

“Thank you.”

Sakura sat up rubbed her head making the bed head of her shoulder length hair even worse, causing Sasuke to chuckle. He reached out to pat down the worst of it before getting up. 

 

They had moved in together after only a year of dating. Some people, mostly Sakura’s parents, thought it was too fast but to be honest they had basically lived together for months before then. 

They spent all their time together and Sasuke was always at Sakura’s apartment because hers was bigger and closer to the hospital. 

Sakura helped Sasuke with his recovery without mothering him, she helped him learn how to function with only one arm and she even convinced him to socialise and make more friends. He had been resistant to it all at first but very quickly he realised how much she made his life better. 

She inspired his writing to the point where he would blush when she tried to read his work while laying across his lap. She talked him through a panic attack the first time he got in a car after the accident. 

He comforted her when she lost a patient and found himself enjoying waking up next to her, her presence just made him feel warm. They spent all their time together, sometimes just quietly reading or working. 

 

Sasuke stood in front of the stove with a pan in hand. Cooking with one arm had been very difficult at first but over time he got better at it, it just took a while to do it. 

As he turned the pancake over a pair of small yet muscular arms wrapped around his middle and a face pressed into his back. 

“My head hurts,” Sakura whined. 

“I put the pain killers next to a glass of orange juice on the counter.”

“Thank you,” she said but didn’t move. 

“Sakura?” 

“You make me feel better,” she said quietly. 

Sasuke put down the spatula and turned around, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her hair as she nuzzled his neck. He knew from past experience that when she was in any kind of pain she got very physically affectionate. 

A moment later he pushed her to the counter with the pain killers then turned back to the pan. When he turned around again she was sitting on the counter drinking her juice. 

“When’s your meeting,” she asked. 

“Ten.” 

He plated the food and put it on the counter next to her thigh as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close and buried her face in his neck. 

“Have the pain killers kicked in yet?” He whispered into her hair. 

She shook her hand and grabbed his hand, holding it in her lap. 

“You’ll feel better after you eat.” 

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too baby,” he smiled.


End file.
